Fix You
by Lina Ben
Summary: At the bottom of Lake Silencio, River Song awaits her fate. After drowning and waking up alive, Castiel wonders why he's somewhere else. He had just wanted to help the young woman in the astronaut suit...


Fix You by Lina Ben

First of all, there be spoilers below, so if you haven't seen or heard about the Doctor Who episode "The Wedding of River Song" and the Supernatural episode "Hello, Cruel World", then please don't look below okay? I wouldn't want to spoil it for you.

I saw "The Wedding of River Song" recently and it was absolutely brilliant, but I was confused about some things. The one thing that I was confused about was that why River discharged her weapon packs the second time around. Why did she change a fixed point in time? In the recent Supernatural episodes, Castiel met a rather unfortunate end. He was a brilliant character and I absolutely loved him. Because they were both in water recently, I thought that it would make for an interesting crossover. So why did River change that fixed point in time? Because Castiel convinced her to fight for the one she loves. It's just a theory, but I like it so I've decided to write about it. It was also partially inspired by blackbirdrose's fan art "When You hit Lake Bottom" on DeviantART. Seriously, go check it out. It's so bittersweet.

Characters: Castiel (Supernatural) and River Song (Doctor Who)

Timeline: After 7x02 for Castiel, Before 6x13 for River

I don't own Doctor Who or Supernatural.

I don't own "Fix You" by Coldplay.

* * *

><p>Darkness. That was the very first thing that Castiel became aware of after falling into the cold water. Gently opening his eyes, the angel glanced around where he was. He tried to move his vessels fingers to find that he could actually move his body again. Glancing around the clear scenery, the angel realized that he was underwater, but definitely not at the water reservoir where he fell into the water. The water was clear and felt cool against the angel's body. He felt colder and lighter than normal and glancing down her realized that his beige trench coat was gone.<p>

Dean, Sam and Bobby…his friends…

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Standing up awkwardly in the cool water, Castiel's celestial senses suddenly flared into life. The shock of his senses being used again made Cas slowly fall over. There was then a sudden explosion of bubbles as something big and white entered the water. When the bubbles cleared, an Astronaut suit could now be seen. The angel was very confused. Why was there an astronaut suit at the bottom of a lake? He could see the face of the white suit. It was the face of a woman. She had curly blonde ringlets of hair framing her beautiful face. Cas hadn't called a lot of humans beautiful in his time except for Dean and Sam, but she was incredibly beautiful. Slowly flickering open her eyes, her gaze landed on him and promptly widened in shock and surprise. It was clear that she was just as surprised as he was that he was there.

"Hello." The angel was the first to say something after the initial surprise. The woman in the astronaut suit continued to stare, until she sighed, breaking the strange silence between them.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, her eyes still blown wide with surprise. Cas thought that she looked sad when he gazed into her eyes, he didn't need his telepathy to see that.

"My name is Castiel and I was once an angel of the lord. I prefer Cas, though." The angel said stoically, his tone of voice sounding much warmer when he mentioned the nickname.

"Once?" She asked, her cat-like eyes gazing fixedly at his blue tie. Cas fiddled with it for a moment before continuing.

"Yes. What about you, what's your name?" He wanted to know, wondering who she was and why she was here.

"River Song, Melody Pond or Mels, take your pick." She said making a shrugging motion inside the bulky suit.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse? _

"Personally, I like River Song. Can I call you that?" The angel asked kindly, taking her bulky, gloved hand into his. Her lips quirked into the smallest smile that made Cas's depleted grace flutter and shiver in a warm kind of happiness. Her eyes began to water and soon enough, tears began to spill down her cheeks. She sobbed softly so Cas squeezed the hand he was holding, sending her calming waves of sweet, soothing emotions that made her eventually calm down. He wished that he could comfort her more, make her feel happier in her current situation. After hiccupping softly, she began to chuckle breathily before breaking out into an outright giggle fit.

"I'm about to kill the man I love, what are you in for?" She laughed, trying to make light of her current situation.

"I had friends and then there was a war and I lead the resistance. I ended up joining forces with a demon and I went on a complete and utter power trip." Cas said in one complete breath, so River nodded, indicating that she understood.

"I did the worst thing imaginable to my friends, I broke their hearts." He continued on after a long silence between them. River stared at the sand in front of him, taking it all in.

"I-I c-can't imagine doing something like that, so I can't tell you what I would have done." She whispered, gazing up to the surface above. Castiel followed her gaze, his mind drifting away as he remembered Dean, Sam and Bobby. They were like a family to him, supporting him when he needed it the most. Family...didn't he kill his brothers and sisters when he was on that power trip? Oh…

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"You said that you're about to kill the man that you love. I can't relate to that either." Cas confessed to her after yet another long silence. The woman in the astronaut suit just nodded, seemingly able to accept that. Castiel continued to hold onto her gloved hand, to offer her the comfort of a friend. He wanted to heal her, fix her up and make her smile again. Though he couldn't relate to her situation, Cas felt that it was his duty to help her, after what he did. He missed Dean terribly, he desperately wanted to heal the block in Sam's head and he wanted Bobby's respect back. He also knew that he couldn't gain their friendship back, but he wanted to at least help her, so he didn't have to feel this sorry for himself.

"Today hasn't been the best for the both of us, has it?" Castiel stated, his mind wandering back to the Leviathans controlling him. River gave a short chuckle at that, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Why are you laughing? I wasn't trying to be funny." Cas asked her, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Humans can be so strange sometimes, he thought. At this, she laughed again, her whole face brightening in a way that made the angel feel all warm and nice. His grace fluttered again, as if trying to reach out to her. Cas felt this and internally beat his grace into submission. This woman was making him feel strange.

"Nothing, Castiel. Absolutely nothing, angel." River said after her laughter had died down into quiet giggles.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

While her laughter faded, Cas gazed up towards the top of the clear lake. Would his father ever forgive him? River gazed straight into his eyes when she noticed him squeeze her hand a bit more firmly.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, completely lost in his clear blue eyes. A fish swam past quickly, breaking the spell that River was under.

"Do you think that my father will ever forgive me?" Castiel asked her suddenly, dropping his head to stare at the lake bottom between them.

"I don't know, angel." She answered as honestly as possible, feeling hopeless in making the angel feel better.

A brief cackle of energy startled the odd pair for a moment, surprising both of them. It had come from the spacesuit. River gasped for breath, her hold on Castiel's hand tightening. Cas could only stare at her, fear gripping him as tightly as the woman in the spacesuit holding his hand.

"It's time. I have to go. I'm so sorry, Cas." She whispered, sobbing silently as she suddenly let go of his hand. The spacesuit stood up, the woman inside crying.

"Fight this, River Song! Fight destiny; fight Fate herself if you have to. You have free will, use it! Hold onto him and never let go." He urged her, gripping the suit's shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes.

"Can I-I r-r-really d-do th-that?" She sobbed, shaking in absolute fear.

"Yes. If Sam and Dean can fight fate, destiny and everything else to not kill each other, then you can do it too, River Song." Cas said, gently pressing his lips to the glass of the helmet.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

"Don't forget me, please…" Castiel begged her, clinging to her in need. He needed her to be okay.

"I could never forget you, angel." She breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as the astronaut suit prepared to swim to the surface.

"What will you do now?" She asked, looking concerned. The angel smiled what almost looked like a wistful smile.

"Teach fish poetry. It'll occupy my time down here." He answered with such a confident statement, it made River laugh again. With a final smile, the strange woman in the spacesuit swam to her surface to her fate. Castiel was alone with his thoughts once more.

"Well, this is dull." He stated, before a fish swam up to him. Staring at the fish in confusion, the angel cocked his head and wondered if the fish wanted poetry lessons.

"Would you like some poetry lessons?" He asked, still staring at the fish. The fish made a nodding motion that made Cas gasp in shock.

"I know of this one poem called 'When A Good Man Goes To War', it's one of my favourites…"

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

><p>And just like that, Castiel created another timeline completely by accident. I had to add in the last bit, I thought that it would be cute. I also don't own the poem 'When A Good Man Goes To War'. Thank you so much for reading! I really hope that all of you had enjoyed reading this. Feel free to leave a review. One last note, you gotta love plot bunnies.<p>

From,

Lina Ben


End file.
